Help me, please
by kikio 14
Summary: sakura kinomoto, una chica con desordenes alimenticios decide recuperarse y para ello debe ir a un grupo de apoyo sin saber que alli conocera al chico que no solo la hara sentir amor sino tambien deseo, placer y felicidad. alli se enamorara de shaoran li, un chico lleno de dolor.
1. Chapter 1

Las cosas a veces no son lo que parecen, a veces hay que ver con los ojos del alma, a veces las mejores cosas de la vida, la felicidad están ocultas tras las pequeñas alegrías, tras las cosas más básicas, lo que es común ante nuestros ojos mundanos.  
Siquiera te has preguntado porque estad en este mundo? yo si lo he hecho, tal vez me lo he preguntado demasiado pero cuando por fin encuentras el sentido de tu existencia, te das cuenta que a veces ves el mundo con los ochos equivocados, que permites que tus prejuicios y el orgullo nublen tu vista, que el rencor se apodere de tu alma, que la desolación y el sufrimiento se apoderen de tu corazón y la superstición de tu razón.  
Es entonces cuando te invade otra pregunta, que estoy haciendo con mi vida, con mi mundo? que estoy haciendo conmigo? la respuesta a eso suele ser dolorosa, te convertiste en un ser oscuro, ruin y miserable, ajeno al amor y a la fraternidad, un ser ajeno al mundo, egoísta y vil. Te convertiste en toda li que el niño que alguna vez fuiste despreciaba, pregúntate si acaso el niño que fuiste estaría orgulloso o se avergonzaría de ti?  
la verdad la niña que fui se avergonzaría debe mí, de la mujer en la que me convertí, odiaría con toda su pequeña alma quien soy ahora .  
Pero se preguntaran que soy, en que me convertí, la respuesta es triste y vergonzosa, me volví una mocosa anoréxica.  
Esto de ser una adolecente con desorden alimenticio es molesto, ver tu vida acabarse y es tu culpa, lo que ves en el espejo te molesta, es simplemente chocante, permite todos tus encantos naturales es decir adiós caderas, hermoso trasero, cintura y sobre todo adiós busto; pierdes talla tras talla hasta que no puedes cuerpo empieza a consumirse a sí mismo, te ves delgadísima, pálida, ojerosa y sin ilusiones, simplemente fatal.  
Mi médico el doctor Steve me envió al psicólogo especial para chicas como yo, la doctora rigen me envió a el grupo de apoyo para personas con desordenes de autoestima y trastornos alimenticios pues aparte de anorexia me diagnosticaron depresión moderada lo que según la Dr. riven no es tan malo, dice que podria ser peor, lo que no se es peor como? , es extraño como todo se desenvuelve  
cuando empiezas a verte gorda sin estarlo, cuando dejas de comer.  
La terapia en el grupo de apoyo empezara en unos días, no sé cómo será estar ahí, tal vez hallan muchas chicas como yo, no sé si los chicos también sufran de trastornos así. Mama está muy emocionada porque empezare a hablar con gente fuera de la clínica de control nutricional pues jamás tuve muchos amigos. las enfermeras en esa clínica son el amor hecho mujer, la doctora rigen es como un ángel, no solo por lo bondadosa y paciente que es, sino también por su belleza, es una mujer hermosa, pocos creerían que tuvo un trastorno alimenticio, ella es nuestra imagen a seguir, nuestro ejemplo.  
Es la muestra de cómo una paciente casi al borde de la muerte por desnutrición o lo que llaman inanición  
puede recuperarse y ser todo li que soñó, lo que desea ser. A pesar de que no es muy fanática de los estereotipos sabe cómo cuidarse para verse hermosa sin una gota de maquillaje, yo sin maquillaje me veo horrible aun con maquillaje me veo enferma como un zombie con gripe .  
He visto en el consultorio a varias chicas que van a el grupo de apoyo y dicen que no importa cuántas veces caigas siempre tienes que levantarte.  
Estoy asustada pero sé que será bueno para mí y mi salud, es momento de recuperarme y volver a ser la que fui. Olvide mencionar que el tiempo que dure la terapia de apoyo viviré lejos de mama? pues así será, viviré en algo así como una clínica. Ya tengo experiencia en eso de vivir en hospitales estuve hospitalizada varias veces, la última vez estuve un año en la clínica de control nutricional me dejaron salir cuando subí un par de kilos pero después volví a bajarlos.  
Es simplemente horrible, horrible, pero esta vez será diferente habrá muchas personas y no tendré que estar en una cama llena de tubos para no morir, la doctora dijo que será divertido.  
En verdad espero que sea así de corazón, de todo corazón!

* * *

**NOTAS DE KIKIO:**

**queridas mias, he aqui una nueva historia. diario de un verano se uqeda en pausa pies mi muso trajo a mi esta nueva historia.**

**la esta en wattapp como enamorada de stick. si tienen la aplicacion leanla, si no la tienen aun descarguenla es genial.**

**las quiero muchisisisisimo.**

**kikio**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DECLAMEIR: sakura card captor y sus personajes le pertenecen a el grupo clamp yo solo la combino con mi locas ideas**_

_**help me, please.**_

_**CAPITULO 1:**_ _**EMPEZANDO UNA NUEVA VIDA**_

_NARRA SAKURA_

La luz se colaba por entre las cortinas de seda azul, el día estaba claro y tibio, el sol apenas estaba subiendo, el gato negro con ojos azules se acercó más a su dueña que estaba plácidamente dormida.

Sakura-dijo mamá- sakura kinomoto despiértate ya, se te va a hacer tarde

No quiero ma-susurre la doctora riven dijo que era normal que todo el tiempo tuviera sueño pues las personas en mi condición no tienen la suficiente energía- quiero dormir, estoy cansada

Pasan por ti en dos horas-dijo mi madre mientras bajaba las escaleras- avísame si ya no quieres ir, llamo a la doctora riven y te quedas en la clínica de control nutricional

Sé que para ella todo esto es difícil, me levante de la cama como si tuviera cemento en los pies, camine hacia mi closet, no sabía que ponerme, nada me queda bien últimamente, odio todo esto pero debo salí adelante. Abrí el closet y bufe- ¿qué me pongo madre, tu que todo lo sabes?

Lo que quieras amor, lo importante es que te sientas guapa, que tal un vestido-grito mamá supe que estaba feliz porque me había decidido a ir

Mire mi ropa y sonreí, vi mi vestido lila y según la talla me queda bien, busque mis valetas blancas y mi saco de satín del mismo tono. Me metí al baño casi corriendo, me bañe a mil por hora, salí y después de mi ritual de belleza es decir mis cremitas y un poco de perfume me vestí, me vi al espejo y me sentía bien conmigo misma, todo lo bien que una chica anoréxica puede sentirse con su cuerpo, aun tenía algo de curvas lo que es genial.

Estaba lista para maquillarme y peinarme, quería un maquillaje muy sutil así que me aplique un poco de sombra lila en los parpados, rubor en las mejillas, labial rosa con brillo además me puse mis aretes plata chicos, me coloque mis cintas de colores en los antebrazos pues las cicatrices que me quedaron de cuando me cortaba no me gustan así que decidí cubrirlas con cintas de colores pasteles. Mi cabello hoy como cosa extraña estaba lindo, le di un poco de forma a mis rizos y estuve lista para bajar, está nerviosa.

Baje las escaleras y camine hasta la cocina, mi madre giro a verme y sonrió de esa forma única en la que ella sabe hacerlo- te ves hermosa hija, simplemente divina.

De verdad-susurre sonrojada, soy una chica fácil de avergonzar digamos que hago honor a mi nombre que significa melancolía, soy demasiado sentimental

Si sakura, te ves hermosa, muy hermosa-dijo mi madre sonriendo- bueno señorita a comer se ha dicho

mire la mesa y sonreí, el día iba mejorando pues sobre la mesa estaba mi desayuno favorito, si las mujeres anoréxicas en recuperación como yo tenemos platos favoritos, lo se suena raro pero es así, mi madre había preparado jugo de melón, había un plato de deliciosa y nutritiva granola, un poco de queso holandés y pan con nutela. Comí y subí a mi habitación para lavarme los dientes. Entonces tocaron la puerta; tome mis maletas, puse mi maquillaje en mi bolso de mano y baje las escaleras algo asustada.

En la puerta había una chica hermosa-hola sakura, mi nombre es Karla Montiel y seré tu tutora en el grupo de apoyo

Hola señorita Montiel-susurre mi madre desde muy niña me había enseñado a respetar a mis mayores solo la llamaría Karla si me lo pide

Ella sonrió y como si me hubiera leído mi mente me dijo- llámame Karla somos algo así como amigas

Sonreí-bueno Karla, ¿nos vamos ya?

Claro sakura, Andrew vienes a ayudar a sakura con sus maletas por favor-dijo Karla, un chico bastante guapo entro a la casa y me sonrió tomo mis maletas y las metió a la camioneta que esperaba afuera.

Abrace a mi madre, iba a extrañarla demasiado nunca he estado lejos de ella beso mi mejilla me separe de ella y la vi sonreír- ve guapa, hoy empieza una nueva vida para ti

Sonreí de nuevo y salí de la casa, me subí a la camioneta nerviosa, había varias chicas que me sonrieron y yo les sonreí de vuelta, junto a Andrew iba dormido un chico rubio bastante guapo para que negarlo el chico parecía un dios griego. Me senté y las chicas me rodearon y empezamos a hablar ninguna dijo su nombre solo hablamos sobre lo que esperábamos del lugar al que íbamos.

Cuando llegamos era una finca hermosa, tenía unos jardines hermosos, una biblioteca y según escuche las habitaciones son para dos personas. Lo primero que hicimos al bajar del auto fue ir a un salón enorme, nos sentamos y empezó la rutina de siempre, presentarnos.

Mi nombre es Julieth Blake-dijo la chica pelirroja de ojos claros eran una mescla de azul y verde preciosos se parecía mucho a Simone Simmons la vocalista de épica- soy canadiense y mi diagnóstico es bulimia

Mi nombre es mia yoshida-dijo la chica asiática de cabello rosa y ojos azules- soy japonesa y mi diagnóstico es depresión que podía transformarse en psicosis

Mi nombre es Naomi moos-dijo la rubia de ojos miel- soy británica y mi diagnóstico es anorexia

Mi nombre es Andrew galaxier- dijo el moreno de ojos verdes que me ayudo con mis maletas- soy de new jersey y mi diagnostico era obesidad y estoy aquí para apoyarlos

Dijo era pues ahora estaba hecho un bombón. Se había recuperado con esfuerzo y apoyo por eso ahora venía a estos grupos para ayudar en el proceso de los chicos que desean recuperarse.

Mi nombre es mary Margaret George-dijo la chica de ojos y cabello ámbar- soy de california y mi diagnóstico es anorexia y depresión

Llego mi turno y estaba nerviosa- mi nombre es lía bokinham, soy británica y me diagnóstico es anorexia post bulimia y depresión

Mi nombre es jenn stormaier-dijo la castaña de ojos grises- soy canadiense y mi diagnóstico es bulimia

Mi nombre es shaoran li- dijo el chico rubio de ojos chocolate que había estado durmiendo en la camioneta- soy de new york y mi diagnóstico es depresión

Karla que había estado todo el rato parada atrás de Andrew trajo una silla y se sentó junto a shaoran- bueno chicos, ahora quiero saber porque los que no son americanos decidieron venir a vivir aquí

La respuesta de todos fue muy parecida, mis padres se divorciaron y entonces vinimos a vivir a américa para empezar de nuevo. La sesión termino justo a tiempo pues nos llamaron a almorzar; luego asignarían las habitaciones. Cuando llegamos al comedor había algo así como un buffet, todas la chicas tomaron solamente verduras; mary y yo tomamos un poco de verdura, carne, risotto, fruta y mucho pero mucho té.

Nos sentamos y Karla paso revisando los platos y se detuvo tras nosotras- bien hecho chicas- susurro con una sonrisa, me sentía bien había servido lo que sabía que podía comerme; Andrew y shaoran se sentaron junto a nosotras, el rubio se ve amargado, tiene cara de acércate y morirás, se ve muy muy enojón.

Mary y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común, nuestro color favorito (el violeta y el negro), nuestro postre favorito (el chocolate) y las dos queríamos ser escritoras.

Las otras chicas me caen bien pero mary puede llegar a ser mi amiga, de hecho no soy muy buena para hacer amigos, pocas personas me entienden.

Terminamos de comer y Karla sonrió- es hora de repartir las habitaciones, escojan un numero

Fuimos uno por uno a tomar un número y solo se lo decíamos a Karla. Bien quedaron ubicados así

Mary y Julieth- habitación 101

Mia y Naomi- habitación 102

Sakura y shaoran- habitación 103

Oí bien me toca compartir habitación con el chico que parece que en algún momento va a sacar una catana y va a decapitarme

Jenn y Andrew- habitación 104

Cada uno fue a su habitación, entre en la mia muerta de miedo, solo había una cama doble muy bonita, un tocador, un baño perfectamente equipado y un balcón; salí a fisgonear las otras habitaciones todas eran iguales. Entre de nuevo a mi habitación y shaoran estaba parado frente a la cama y me pregunto en tono jocoso- ¿qué lado desea señorita kinomoto?

Sonreí- el que quieras, empezamos a desempacar, nos dividimos el closet e incluso definimos el tiempo máximo de las duchas 30 minutos. Me recosté en la cama y lo vi acercarse, me sonroje un poco, se acostó a mi lado y dijo- si quieres puedo poner una división.

Sonreí- no es necesario mientras no te pongas de encimoso conmigo

El rio fuerte y me miro- ¿tengo cara de abusado acaso?

Reí- claro que no, solo lo digo por precaución no quiero despertar contigo sobre mí, sería raro e incomodo

Nunca has dormido con alguien?- pregunto

Mi gato cuenta como alguien- dije con una sonrisa

No, no cuenta como alguien-dijo

Entonces no, nunca he dormido con alguien-susurre- no es como si alguien pudiera desear hacerlo, mírame

Entonces él se levantó de mi lado y separa frente a mí- ¿qué haces?

Mirarte-dijo sonriendo- ¿acaso no me dijiste que lo hiciera?

Me senté y él sonrió-lindo vestido, quieres salir de la habitación y hacer algo conmigo o quieres quedarte aquí encerrada

Que tienes en mente-dije mientras el rebuscaba algo en su cajón, si yo fuera su madre ya le hubiera dado un golpe por revolcar así el cajón

Hay una piscina-dijo- ¿quieres ir?

Me levante y corrí a su lado, busque mi traje de baño y me lo puse en cuestión de segundos

Que linda-dijo sonriendo- menos mal no hay más chicos o tendría que golpearlos por fastidiarte

Reí sonoramente, este chico no es tan amargado como creí; salí de la habitación con mi traje de baño negro y mi pareo lila, el tenía algo así como una bermuda roja, se veía muy bien así, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, sin duda era un adonis.

En la piscina había varias bancas, toallas, fuentes y algo así como un quiosco en la mitad de la piscina, el me tomo del brazo y empezó a correr alcance a quitarme el pareo y arrojarlo a una banca antes de caer al agua. Salí con el cabello en el rostro, tome una cinta de mi muñeca y amarre mi cabello; lo mire con odio y el sonrió, se acercó a mi muy despacio, me tomo de la cintura y dijo- te ves guapa mojada, creí que no sabías nadar

Me sonroje y le di un golpecito en el hombro- si se nadar y gracias

Sabes? te ves divina sonrojada-susurro haciéndome sonrojar más, le di otro golpecito, el sonrió y entonces vi sus hermosos ojos chocolate brillar con picardía mientras sonreía de manera perversa, algo no iba a estar bien pronto y dicho y hecho el me tomo del cuello, me acerco más a él y nos hundió en el agua sin darme mucho tiempo para respirar, salí casi al borde de la asfixia, a punto de morir ahogada. Él se rio y me abrazo, pude sentir sus fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura, los músculos de su espalda en mis manos y en cuestión de segundos ya se había hecho de noche y nos llamaron a cenar.

Cuando lleguemos vi que era pastel de verduras, arroz de naranja ( mi favorito por cierto), fruta y algo así como pudin de chocolate, mi sonrisa se ensancho y pedí que me sirvieran bastante. Stick me miro bastante raro después de mi sexta porción de pudin, me empecé a sentir mal, en dieron demasiadas nauseas, estaba mareada muy mareada. Shaoran lo noto y me llevo hasta el baño me senté en el lavamanos me negaba a vomitar, Karla llego con stick, quien me miraba con preocupación.

Si necesitas hacerlo, hazlo sakura- dijo Karla

Yo negué con la cabeza, me había prometido no volver a vomitar nunca en mi vida, stick me alzo y me llevo a la habitación, recostó en la cama, yo me levante de golpe iba a mojar la cama con mi traje de baño, me metí a la ducha y empecé a relajarme con el agua tibia sobre mi espalda, me sentí mejor después de un rato. Salí del baño y shaoran seguía de pie frente a la cama. Se giró hacia mí y pregunto- ¿mejor?

Mejor- dije sonriendo, entonces shaoran empezó a mirarme de forma extraña, note que su mirada iba hacia cierta parte de mi anatomía, baje la vista y me sonroje, mi busto estaba casi desnudo, me subí la toalla muy muy avergonzada, el sonrió y se acercó a mí, yo estaba aterrada, me dio un suave beso en la frente y se rio.

Te ves muy guapa así-dijo- es mi turno de darme una ducha- se separó de mí y yo tenía el corazón en la mano, este hombre iba a matarme. Me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama, a los cinco minutos me quede dormida escuchando el agua caer de la regadera.

Shaoran en verdad era un chico lindo, sin contar la hermosa sonrisa que tiene.

* * *

**hola guapuras, espero hallan tenido un dia maravilloso.**

**pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografia pero estoy subiendo los capitulos desde el cel y el no me corrigue. tengo pésima ortografia pido mil mil disculpas.**

**espero les guste el capitulo. espero sus reviews**

**las quiere demasiado **

**kikio**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DECLAMEIR: sakura card captor y sus personajes le pertenecen a el grupo clamp yo solo la combino con mi locas ideas**_

_**help me, please.**_

**Capítulo 2: no es un típico grupo de apoyo**

_Narra shaoran_

Este sin duda no es un típico grupo de apoyo, estaba tan acostumbrado a las chicas huecas que le tienen asco al chocolate, que se niegan a comer algo que no sean verduras o ensalada. Pero sakura es diferente, ella en verdad quiere recuperarse pero su organismo aún no está listo para que ella coma como si no hubiese un mañana. Su sonrisa es la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Sakura me recuerda mucho a mi hermana hazel antes de…antes de quedar en cama, antes de que necesitara todas esas máquinas y tubos a los que está conectada para seguir con vida, sigue siento la hazel li que adoro con el alma, sigue siendo mi dulce y tierna hermanita, solo que ya no puede mostrárselo al mundo pues esta interna en la clínica de control nutricional. Sus amigas naoko y rika siguen yendo a verla y la tratan como siempre. Ellas son un gran apoyo.

Ver a sakura así de mal por pasarse con la comida me hace sentir un enorme miedo, no quiero que ninguna chica termine como mi amada hazel. Sakura es una chica guapa e inteligente por lo que se ve, la escuche hablando con mary sobre sus gustos y ella quiere ser escritora así que eso es una señal de que no es la típica chica guapa que es sumamente hueca que deja de comer para verse más delgada, más guapa. Ella como hazel debe tener un motivo, el de hazel fue la muerte de nuestro padre en un accidente de auto, no se me ocurre cual puede ser el de sakura pero sé que debe ser algo muy grave.

La oí salir de la ducha, me gire a verla, esa chica es una diosa griega, no pude evitar que mis ojos se quedaran fijos en su pecho. Esa chica es demasiado hermosa. Ahora fue mi turno de ducharme, después de sacarme el cloro salí de la ducha, me coloque mi pijama y me metí a la cama, sakura ya estaba dormida.

Me quede mirándola, en verdad era guapa, más que guapa. Entonces note que tenía líneas rosa en donde se había quitado la cinta para atarse el cabello en la piscina, no podía creerlo, quite todas las cintas de su brazos, sakura se cortaba, solo había cicatrices pero ninguna herida reciente. Algo demasiado malo le estaba pasando a esta bella mujer. Acaricie con cuidado sus brazos, conté casi sesenta y seis cicatrices en cada brazo. Ella se abrazó a mí con fuerza como si fuera lo más normal del mundo dormir conmigo, la abrace ella enredo su cuerpo entorno al mío. Me quede dormido con su suave y cálida respiración contra mi cuello.

_Narra sakura_

A los cinco minutos de meterme a la cama me quede dormida. Me desperté jodidamente cómoda y con un calor que jamás había sentido antes. Abrí los ojos despacio y casi me da un infarto, estaba sobre shaoran, era yo la que se había puesto de encimosa con él, que vergüenza.

Pueden imaginarse mi enorme sonrojo, intente levantarme pero él me jalo y me acerco más a él-adonde crees que vas-dijo aferrándose a mi cintura-eres como una cobija térmica, no te vallas, quédate conmigo.

Me derretí ante esas palabras, seguí justo donde estaba sin mover un solo musculo aun no nos llamaban a desayunar, así que podía seguir durmiendo y entonces note que tenía los brazos desnudos, él se había dado cuenta de que yo…de que yo me cortaba, él había visto mis cicatrices.

Porque?-dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, sabia a qué se refería

Por..Por tonta-dije en susurros

No tienes cara de tipa tonta-dijo el mientras yo me acomodaba mejor sobre él, mis brazos y mi mentón sobre su pecho-tienes cara de tipa lista, si no me quieres decir lo entenderé

Mis ojos y sus ojos se cruzaron, podía ver preocupación en sus ojos-te cuento si tú me cuentas, ¿va?- quería saber su historia, quería saber más de él y su vida

Ok- dijo con una sonrisa suave que lo hacía ver tierno

Pues todo empezó hace años desde muy niña he tenido muy bajo el autoestima, mi padre siempre me pordebajio, me hacía sentir fea, tonta, gorda, hizo que pensara que yo no valía nada. Solo he tenido un novio en toda mi vida y el me dejo por una chica más guapa y más delgada. Eso hizo que creyera aún más en lo que mi padre decía, después vino el divorcio de mis padres, sentí que era mi culpa. Empecé saltándome la cena diciéndole a mama que estaba llena, luego me saltaba el desayuno con la excusa de que se me hacía tarde para la escuela, después de almorzar vomitaba. Me empecé a cortar después de la primera vez que vomite, me sentía tonta, fea, gorda, simplemente estúpida- las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos, shaoran me abrazo y me dio un suave beso en los labios

Eres hermosa y muy inteligente-dijo shaoran- mete eso en tu cabecita- luego volvió a besarme

Esta vez seguí el beso, sus labios eran dulces y cálidos, poco a poco se fue sentando, quedo con su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y yo estaba sentada a horcadas sobre él, los besos fueron haciéndose más apasionados cada vez. Me sentía tan bien sus manos jugueteaban en mi cintura y las mías con su hermoso cabello. Sus manos empezaron a subir por mi espalda y escuche el click de mi sostén al ser desabrochado luego sentí sus manos en mis pechos era una sensación de calidez increíble, sus labios pasaron de mis labios a mi cuello. Dios este era el contacto más íntimo que había tenido un chico con mi cuerpo, se sentía realmente bien. Entonces tocaron la puerta, me baje de un salto de el regazo de shaoran, estábamos sonrojados. Yo estaba muy avergonzada, demasiado avergonzado pero ambos teníamos una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

En una hora bajen a desayunar al gran comedor-dijo Karla tras la puerta

Me levante de la cama y fui hacia el closet- y que hay de ti? Cuál es tu historia?-dije un poco sonrojada aun

Mi hermana-comenzó a decir- ella tiene el mismo trastorno que tu solo que ella…ella jamás se recuperara, hace un par de años me dijeron que moriría, me deprimí demasiado, me empezaron a tratar con medicamentos pero los deje, odio las pastillas, he venido varias veces pero eso no trata el dolor que te causa ver a tu hermana menor muriendo frente a tus ojos, postrada en una cama llena de tubos. No sabes lo duro que es que te digan que no importa que hagan que ella..Tu pequeña niña va a morir por que su cuerpo ya no asimila los alimentos y se consume a si misma, que tarde o temprano su corazón se detendrá-las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos marrón de ese bello chico. Me acerque a el y le di un sabe beso, el sonrió contra mis labios. En mi mano llevaba una musculosa roja y un short blanco, me aleje de el y camine hacia el tocador tome de mi caja de cintas las de color rojo y blanco, busque mis sandalias rojas y lo coloque todo sobre el sofá. Me metí a la ducha mientras escuchaba a shaoran colocar algo en su iPod. La canción que sonaba era perfect de Pink. Lo escuche tararear a grito herido:

_Pretty pretty please! __  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than,  
Less then Perfect  
Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You are Perfect to me!_

Salí de la ducha envuelta en mi toalla, él estaba terminando de cantar la canción, se acercó a mí y me beso antes de entrar al baño.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía a aquel bello chico con el que compartía habitación, que se preocupa por mí, que besa como los dioses, mi mejor amiga tomoyo diría que estoy enamorada de él, que estoy enamorada de shaoran li.

Me vestí, me sentía y me veía bien, no me iba a maquillar mucho, me senté frente al espejo y organice mi cabello, llevaría mis rizos a un nuevo nivel, los organzaria de verdad. Les aplique la crema de peinar y los puse en forma de cascada pues lo tenía en capas. Iba a empezar a maquillarme cuando shaoran salio del baño- no te maquilles, te ves hermosa asi-dijo con una sonrisa, yo estaba realmente sonrojada

Un poco de rímel y ya-dije, el me miro y rodó los ojos

Mi aplique bloqueador, rímel negro, rubor carmesí y brillo labial traslucido, el me miro y sonrio- y solo te ibas a aplicar rímel

Reí sonoramente y lo abrace, traía puesta una camiseta verde oliva y una pantaloneta blanca.

Vamos a desayunar, el me tomo de la mano y yo sonreí como una tonta.

* * *

**hola guapas, espero hallan tenido un gran día.**

**pido mil disculpas de nuevo por la ortografía, intentare arreglarlo pronto. gracias por sus reviews, espero cumplir sus espectativas con este nuevo capitulo.**

**su opinión es muy importante para mi, todo lo que tengan que decir sobre la historia o sobre mí es bienvenido.**

**las quiere demasiado**

**kikio**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DECLAMEIR: sakura card captor y sus personajes le pertenecen a el grupo clamp yo solo la combino con mi locas ideas**_

_**help me, please.**_

**Capítulo 3: retratos del alma**

_NARRA SAKURA_

Habíamos dado un par de pasos fuera de la habitación y yo estaba tan feliz, hasta que note que tenía los brazos desnudos, me detuve en seco. Shaoran me miro mientras yo intentaba regresar a la habitación.

Que pasa guapa-dijo el con su típica sonrisa curiosa

Mis..Mis cintas- susurre mirando mis brazos, odio como se ven si las cintas, regresamos a la habitación y shaoran me ayudo a cubrir mis cicatrices, me sonrió no solo con los labios sino también con sus ojos, sus orbes marrón son tan hermosos luego de un rato parado frente a mí me beso. Llegamos al comedor y busque a mary con la mirada. Entonces mis ojos se cruzaron con uno amatista, mi sonrisa se amplió.

Tom- grite como una loca, corriendo a abrazar a mi mejor amiga, de hecho es la única amiga que conservo, la única que se quedó conmigo a pesar de mi desorden

Sakurita, amore mio-dijo ella abrazándome muy fuerte- te ves tan..Tan hermosa

Shaoran se acercó a nosotras- tomy, él es shaoran, shaoran ella es tomy- dije con una sonrisa

Tomoyo daijoiji- dijo ofreciéndole su mano- soy la mejor amiga de sakura

Shaoran li- dijo tomando la mano de mi mejor amiga- soy el novio de sakura

Tom me miro y yo me ruborice mientras sonreía, shaoran tomo mi mano y me beso, dure años creyendo que el cielo no existía pero mi equivoque, el cielo existe, existe en los labios de shaoran li.

Seguí buscando a mary, la vi sentada en el borde de la piscina, caminamos hacia ella, quien nos sonrió. Ese par de mujeres parecen gemelas, su actitud es tan parecida. Es aterradoramente genial. Desayunamos mientras mary y tomy parloteaban como unas locas de todo un poco, sobre las colecciones de primavera-verano, lo que esperaban para otoño-invierno, las modelos, los diseños, todo eso que a mi casi ni me interesaba, lo se soy una chica demasiado rara .

Me recosté sobre shaoran el acaricio mi cabello con suavidad, esto era algo así como un sueño, la historia de amor soñada. Llego la hora de la terapia y decidimos caminar hacia el gran salón, yo estaba muy cayada, no podia creer que tenia tomado de la mano a shaoran li, que el había dicho que era mi novio.

estas enojada porque dije que eres mi novia?- pregunto shaoran mirándome

NO!-grite- no es eso

entonces que es?-dijo curioso, este chico es como un gato, el gato curioso

porque lo dijiste?-pregunte

porque deduje que después de lo que paso en la habitación tu y yo eramos, no sé, ¿novios?-dijo- que imbécil

lo mire extrañada mientras el se ponía enfrente de mi y susurraba a mi oído- ¿ sakura quieres ser mi novia?

yo sonreí y me ruborice y susurre un sí a su oído, el me beso con suavidad. entramos a el salón y allí había lienzos y pinturas.

karla nos dijo que pintáramos como nos sentíamos por dentro. Lo primero que hice fue pintar un hoyo negro con azul y violeta luego me hice a mi en el centro encadenada a enormes pesos. luego puse pequeños puntos de color que mostraban mis momentos de felicidad mientras pintaba karla se acerco y me dio una hoja. luego nos dijo que escribiéramos esas canciones que amamos, esas que cantamos a grito herido.

mi primera canción fue ur hand y fun house de pink, luego morir de amor, sin despertar y déjame gritar de kudai, me quiero enamorar de jesse joy, heart vanacy, glad you came y chasing the sun de the wanted, never think y love me de robert pattinson, donde esta el amor de pablo alboran; en fin son demasiadas como para anotarlas todas.

terminada mi pintura, karla se acerco y miro mi pintura, luego me miro a mi y dijo- ¿ asi te sientes?

si-susurre- estoy atrapada en un agujero negro pero aveces la luz entra y me da una sensación de calidez y felicidad maravillosa

¿ te sientes atrapada? ¿ atada?- dijo mirando la pintura, directamente a las cadenas que había pintado

sss..si- susurre- estoy atrapada en mi dolor- las lagrimas se empezaron a asomar por mis ojos, karla me abrazo, seguro sabia toda mi historia,nos separamos cuando todos terminaron su pintura, karla observo todas mientras las explicábamos y luego nos pidió que dijéramos nuestras canciones.

Mary tenia demasiado pop romantico de luis fonsi, alex ubago y cantantes asi. mi amado novio tenia mas que todo metal de apocalyptica como broken pieces, beautiful y romance, encambio tom tenia electro de david guetta.

salimos de el gran salón para ir al comedor,era hora de almorzar, shaoran tomo mi mano y no pude girar a verlo, seguro noto mis ojos un poco hinchados y rojos-porque llorabas amor

yo..yo..yo..yo- no pu de decir nada las lagrimas volvieron a mis ojos y mis palabras se volvieron debiles sollozos

no llores amor- sentí sus brazos rodearme dándome uno de esos abrazos llenos de amor y compañía, de consuelo, un abrazo de esos que solo el es capaz de dar- no me gusta verte asi hermosa

mis sollozos se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes, el dolor de mi pasado me tenia atrapada en una burbuja de odio y dolor, de tristeza y melancolía. tengo tantas lagrimas que llorar, las cicatrices en mis brazos son pequeñas en comparación a las que tengo en el alma, en mi pequeño y oscuro corazón.

odio que aun me duela que el imbécil que tengo por padre no me valorara, que jamas viera lo bueno que habia en mi, que nunca me halla querido. nunca en mi vida podre superar el trauma que me creo ese idiota. tengo 17 años de los cuales 10 han sido de dolor, sufrimiento, frustración, tristeza y odio puro.

sentia las manos de shaoran acariciar mi espalda, no tenia ni un poquito de hambre, sentia nauseas y grandes ganas de cortarme

quiero estar sola-susurre separándome de aquel dios griego frente a mi- por favor amor déjame sola un momento

el asintió y me abrazo para luego soltarme. corrí hacia la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo,cerré con llave y busque entre mis cosas algo con que cortarme, me sentía miserable; revolqué mis cajones y nada,me senté mirando hacia el techo aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

la hoja de afeitar de shaoran!- me grite, camine pesadamente hacia el baño, eso era lo genial de que el aun usara una maquina de la viejas, podia sacarle la cuchilla y cortarme cuanto quisiera, pero ¿donde cortarme?, en los brazos no tenia un espacio mas, en las piernas o el abdomen ni hablar de seguro lo notaria. no se que hacer, necesito cortarme pero lo ultimo que quiero es pelear con shaoran. escuche golpes en la puerta, deje la cuchilla en su lugar y camine hacia la puerta. abri despacio, hay estaba shaoran con la respiracio agitada.

en..encerio creiste que iba a dejarte sola con mi cuchilla de afeitar a la mano-susurro acercandose a mi- ni loco lo haria

* * *

**hola guapas, espero hallan tenido un gran día.**

**perdón**** por no actualizar antes amores míos pero la universidad ha estado muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy pesada,han sido demasiados trabajos uno tras otro. creo que actualizare mas seguido ahora que estoy en vacaciones. ****pido mil disculpas de nuevo por la ortografía, intentare arreglarlo pronto. gracias por sus reviews, espero cumplir sus expectativas con este nuevo capitulo. de todo corazón espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**su opinión es muy importante para mi, todo lo que tengan que decir sobre la historia o sobre mí es bienvenido mientras sea critica constructiva, las criticas destructivas jamas llevan a nada aparte de desmoralizar a el escritor. agradezco el apoyo que he tenido en este nuevo proyecto de su parte. mil besos y abrazos a todas.**

**las quiere demasiado**

**kikio**


End file.
